Madu
by Biji Nangka
Summary: "Berniat menambah satu anggota keluarga baru? Heh, jangan buat aku tertawa."/ "... aku akan mengutukmu jadi minion."/ "aku punya tiga syarat".


"**Madu"**

**Genre : ****Humor, Hurt/Comfort ngambang (ngasal)**

**Rated : T**

**BL, OOC, typos tersebar, dan sejuta kekurangan lainnya.**

**Asano Gakuho**

**Isogai Yuuma**

**Asano Gakushu**

**Remake dari salah satu fik saya yang dibuang oleh pihak tidak bertanggung jawab.**

**Terinspirasi dari salah satu episode(?) dari 'Cangehgar'**

**Tidak suka? Jangan dibaca**. ^_^

**.**

**.**

* * *

Acara makan malam hari itu sedikit berbeda. Bukan karena sajian yang tidak menggugah ataupun absennya salah satu anggota keluarga, melainkan karena beberapa deret kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh si kepala keluarga yang langsung menciptakan atmosfer tidak nyaman. Terlebih dia mengatakannya dengan begitu santai dan tanpa dosa.

"Um ... bisa tolong diulang seribu kali lagi? Sepertinya telingaku sedikit bermasalah." Isogai Yuma yang berperan sebagai pendamping kepala keluarga—atau mungkin kita harus memanggilnya Asano Yuma— batal menyuapkan makanannya. Matanya melirik sang suami, tepat di sebrang meja sana.

"Tidak, ayah. Telingamu tidak bermasalah, tapi pria tua itu yang kurang waras." Asano Gakushu, selaku putra tunggal berujar datar. Usut punya usut, ternyata dirinya punya dendam pribadi pada sang papa karena kalah dalam permainan kertas-gunting-batu untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih berhak menjadi seme bagi uke idaman. Alhasil dirinya harus terima dipecundangi.

"Asano. Sopanlah sedikit pada ayahmu." Isogai menegur halus.

"Cih! Dia bukan ayahku."

"Oh, Asano-kun. Kenapa hanya Yuma yang kau panggil 'ayah'? Sekali-kali panggil aku 'ayah' juga atau 'papa'." Gakuho pura-pura merajuk. Menampilkan raut wajah terluka yang dibarengi oleh seringai meremehkan. Oke, ini mungkin aneh.

Gakushu membuang muka. "Ayolah ayah, jangan selalu membelanya." Ujarnya kesal.

"Tapi—"

"Aku anakmu, bukan?"

Tolong abaikan bunyi retakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Kau juga anakku, Asano-kun."

"Bukan. Kau ri-val-ku. Dan tidak akan ada perubahan."

"A-anou, bisa hentikan pembicaran ini? I-ini sedikit menggangguku." Rupanya Isogai enggan mengingat masa lalu.

"Tentu, my sweetheart."

Gakushu hampir menelan sendok. "Menjijikan." Tukasnya sadis.

"Pujian yang sangat menyentuh. Terima kasih."

"Tolonglah ..." Isogai memelas. Lelah rasanya menyaksikan pertikaian antara suami dan ekhem-anak-ekhem-tirinya-ekhem tersebut.

"Baik, baik."

Lalu hening. Acara makan malam kembali berlangsung khidmat meski sesekali terlihat percikan api ketika dua pasang iris violet tak sengaja bertubrukan. Sementara pihak yang menjadi sumber permasalahan hanya menghela napas dalam. Mencoba mengacuhkan aksi kekanakan dua pria dewasa tersebut.

"Ini cukup menggangguku. Kau harusnya memikirkannya masak-masak sebelum memutuskan." Gakushu kembali membuka pembicaran. Dengan sengaja menunjuk—yang katanya— rivalnya itu dengan garpu. Pandangan tajam yang ditujukan padanya menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Terlebih Isogai lah yang melakukannya.

"Bocah kemarin sore tidak pantas berkata seperti itu padaku." Gakuho tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. "Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk keluargaku."

Geram.

"Berniat menambah satu anggota keluarga baru? Heh, jangan buat aku tertawa."

"Ah, telingaku tidak bermasalah ternyata." Kali ini Isogai yang bicara. Antena mungil di kepalanya merunduk layu, sama dengan si pemilik yang berwajah sendu. Dia menunduk dalam, kedua tangan saling bertaut di bawah meja.

"Jangan pasang wajah semenyedihkan itu." Gakuho bermaksud menghibur, namun tidak berefek sama sekali. Isogai tambah murung.

"A-apa karena aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan sehingga anda berniat menikah lagi?" Bibir bawah digigit gugup. Kelereng cokelat madu terlihat tak fokus.

**Glek!**

Si kepala sekolah menelan ludah. Sumpah, ini tidak masuk skenario. Perhitungannya meleset parah. Semuanya menjadi cukup sulit sekarang. Ia hendak beranjak untuk memeluk sang suami muda namun dihentikan oleh ucapan anaknya.

"Bagus. Apa pembelaanmu?"

Demi tuhan. Kenapa putranya tidak bisa jadi anak berbakti? "Enyahkan persepsi negatif dari kepalamu. Dengar, ini bukan pembelaan. Ada atau tidaknya keturunan bukan menjadi alasan. Lagipula satu Asano junior sudah cukup merepotkan."

"Aku mendengarmu, pak tua."

"Asano-kun. Sekali lagi kau bicara tidak sopan, aku akan mengutukmu jadi minion."

"Dirimu yang penuh dosa tidak akan bisa mengutukku." Gakushu makin kurang ajar.

"Hargai orang tuamu!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menceraikan Isogai dan biarkan aku menikahinya."

**Braak!**

Dua pria yang saling beradu mulut sontak menoleh. Menemukan si pelaku penggebrakan—yang tidak lain adalah Isogai— berdiri dengan kedua telapak tangan menyentuh permukaan meja. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Ujarnya lirih.

Gakushu hendak bertanya, namun delikan tajam membungkamnya.

"Jika itu memang keinginan Gakuho-san, tidak peduli apapun alasannya, aku bersedia." Isogai menarik napas panjang. "Tapi aku punya tiga syarat."

Sungguh. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. Dirinya tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk berpidato. "Katakanlah."

"Yang pertama ... Adil. Aku tidak mau diabaikan, diacuhkan, apalagi dipandang sebelah mata karena statusku istri—suami—tua."

"Tidak masalah." Mungkin.

"Lalu yang kedua—" Isogai merona. "—Gakuho-san tidak boleh menikahi orang yang lebih muda dariku."

Gakushu nyaris memeluk si ikemen yang begitu manis ketika malu. Tapi ia ingat, dirinya tidak punya hak untuk itu. Sungguh miris.

"Dan syarat yang terakhir—"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kedua Asano masih menunggu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Gakuho mulai tidak sabar.

.

.

.

"Yum—"

"—LANGKAHI DULU MAYAT GUE KAMPRET!"

* * *

**..END..**

* * *

**A/N :**

Entah kenapa tiap fik yang dipublish gak ada satupun yang bener. Maafkan saiya. TT_TT

Ada yang mau nimpuk saya pake doujin AsaIso? Mau yang Sr atau Jr saya terima :"D /butuh bahan bakar/

* * *

**Salam Brokoro**

**Biji Nangka**


End file.
